Kawasaki Ichiro (D.M)
Kawasaki Ichiro '(川崎一郎) is a Japanese singer/songwriter and was the third member to be revealed in H2O. He debuted the 4th August, 2017, with H2O's track ''"Wave" which was a part of the "H2O: Just Add Water" album. Life and Career '''Early Life and Education Ichiro was born the 30th August, 1996, into an middle class family in Tokyo, Japan. His family consists of his older sister Kawasaki Himari ''and his deceased parents. When he was 4 years old, both of his parents died in an car crash. Forcing him to life with his 19yrs sister. When he was a young child, he attended one of the public schools near his home. There he managed to do pretty well, while still maintaining a somewhat healthy lifestyle at home. When he graduated from elementary school, '''he and Himari moved to South Korea.' Pre-Debut and Career Ichiro auditioned at Source Music Entertainment when he was only fourteen years old and trained there until he was set to debut in H2O at Louph Entertainment. Already before his debut, he was interested in rapping and created multiple pre-debut songs that would later be revealed in a interview in 2019. "I was shocked of how fast everything was going... I somehow didn't feel ready either?" ''he stated in a interview, about his first year as an Idol. He explained that he had a hard time adjusting to the pressure and responsibility there is. In an interview with Buzzfeed, Ichiro said that D.M stands for Do Me. The meaning is a reminder to himself to be himself and no one else and do what he‘s happy about. '''Dating Scandal' Ichiro was exsposed of dating another idol in late 2017. This caused some fans to go as far as send him death threats to both of them, if they didn't break up. Ichiro later stated that he broke up with her a little while after, not wanting her or himself to get hurt by anyone. 2018-2019 In 2018, H2O was supposed to go on their first world tour when one of his dear friends Kim Jung-a committed suicide. This led to his first public breakdown and the group taking a two month break, before continuing their career. In early 2019, the boys finally went on their world tour. In between concerts the boys went on shows like Good Morning America and having a good time at Buzzfeed. In the same interview he revealed his current favorite song to be Beth Crowley’s 2017 song “I Am Not Nothing.” A New Start, 2020 In 2020, it's said that he's going to help the future girl group B-Ready to produce their debut album. Along with helping his own group producing their new comeback. Impact and Influences Ichiro has been an influence to many, helping them through hard times with his music and his 'lively personality. ' He has often stated that the health of his fans is one of his priorities, along with the safety of his members. Discography Solo Songs: *Take It From Me *Don't Let Go *As If *Phenonemons